Raven Prince and the Painter's Puzzle
by kay.ro624
Summary: Raven Prince was extraordinary; she just didn't know it yet. After running away from her abusive father Raven leaved alone. She was an excellent thief because no one could see her, until someone did. This chance encounter sends Raven to a strange school; new friends, new enemies, and a dangerous puzzle that might just give Raven the answers she's been looking for.
1. prologue

**Stories are often written of the extraordinary. People who are destined for greatness before they could speak. People, who can move mountains, people who can fly. These are the people are history books tell us about. The extraordinary ones.**

 **You will not find my name in any history book, for I am not extraordinary. I am just a ordinary girl who witnessed the extraordinary. Both from those who were destined to be extraordinary their whole lives, and from ordinary people who accomplished extraordinary things, without a word written of them. It is time they get the credit they deserve. This is my story.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Raven. M. Prince.**

 _ **Prologue**_

I couldn't take it anymore. Father must have drunk again. He hit me and called me squib yet again! He only talked that gibberish after drinking a lot. I didn't even know what that meant. But I was used to it. I was almost glad for the beating. If my father didn't hit me so often I would have began to feel like I was invisible.

If not for my mum I would have left years ago, I couldn't bare the idea of father turning his anger towards Mum. At least that's what I told myself. Despite her noble reasoning I knew that I was also afraid that my worst nightmare would be confirmed. Deep down I was afraid I would discover that I really was invisible. I knew that this was preposterous, but still, in my nine years I had hardly left the house at all. I was homeschooled and mum did all the shopping. Why was that? Could it be that my parents were always trying to keep some secret from me? On the few occasions that I had been permitted to leave home none of the people noticed me; they just walked past me like I wasn't there. If ever I gathered my courage enough to actually speak to one of the strangers, they would simply stare blankly at me and walk away.

"Raven!" came the gruff voice of father. "Get down here now!" I didn't budge. I had no desire to go downstairs to face father. I didn't like to admit it even to mum but I was terrified of my dad. I heard the thump thump thump of father's boots as he climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I felt my pulse quicken and I dove under the covers. _I locked the door. He can't get in. I'll be fine. He can't get in. I'll be fine._ I told myself. Dad's fist pounded on the door.

"Raven May Prince!" He hollered. "Open this door now!"

"No!" I squeaked desperately.

"I'm telling you, you pathetic squib, you have five seconds to open this door or so help me…"

"Richard!" screamed mum. "Stop it! She's a child!"

"Natalie!" Father snarled demonically. I heard a slap and my stomach dropped like led. Mum screamed. Father's fist pounded on my door again.

"Richard! The war is over! You have to stop obsessing!" Came mum's voice, surprisingly strong. "Raven is a child! You-know-who is not coming back and you have to accept that!"

"Voldemort will return Natalie! Harry Potter is just a boy, he means nothing! I could deal with that child myself if I had the chance! I could end him with the flick of my wand and I can deal with your squib just as easy!"

"How could you say that?" Mum shrieked. "Raven is our daughter!"

"Natalie, I…"

"Yes you did Richard! That's it! I'm done!"

"Yeah right."

"Richard I am serious! I am leaving and I am taking Raven with me!" at this I got up and tentatively cracked open the door.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am Richard!"

"No you're not!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Not-So-Happy Birthday

2 years later.

With a gasp I awoke, the brilliant flash of green light still imprinted on my retinas. I shivered. It was sometime in August but the London night had been bitterly cold. It didn't matter. I was used the cold. I had to be, living on park benches. It had been this way for roughly two years, ever since Mum died, but I was still haunted by my dreams. I would never forget in green burst, or the malevolent glint in Father's eyes, his ferial growl. I received the unwanted reminder every time I closed my eyes.

"Raven! Get your things!" He had snarled. I had stood, paralyzed, eyes fixed on Mum, who was now still. "Raven! We're leaving! Get your things!" Terrified I had fled, only looking back to check that Father wasn't pursuing me. He was nowhere to be seen, instead, twisting columns of dark smoke were engulfing the house.

With a shudder I pushed the thought aside. No need to drudge up painful memories. I hadn't seen Father in years, and I doubted I would ever see him again. Standing up I shook like a dog, dispelling all remains of the depressing thought.

As I rose I noticed a grayish owl perched on the edge of the bench.

 _That's odd._ I mused for what had to be the tenth time. _Owls shouldn't be awake at this time of day._ Not that any of this surprised me. This particular bird had be following me for about a week, tracking me with his intelligent eyes. Wanting nothing to do this possibly dangerous owl I walked off to fill my rumbling tummy.

I had adapted fairly well to living on my own. I never went hungry and I always had clothes fit for the weather. The sleeping arrangement wasn't ideal, but I made due. My favorite bench was near a pond in some park. I loved watching the ducks and geese glide effortlessly through the water.

Over the hill I spotted a young couple having a picnic. It was a smorgasbord! Cookies, juice, sandwiches, fruit, and potato crisps! I didn't love steeling, but I didn't really have a choice, and I was amazing at it. I approached the couple.

"Hello! Would you mind if I take that?" I said halfheartedly, knowing they wouldn't hear me. Still, if I asked I could tell myself that they never said no and they never said yes. Technically that means they didn't care. As I expected the couple remained completely focused on their conversation. "I'll take that as a 'go ahead'" I muttered, and with that I snatched the best of the sandwich and skipped away. Getting what you want is really easy if no one can see you.

I had selected a tantalizing turkey sub and dug in. It was awesome! I didn't eat poorly, but if didn't often eat great. This sandwich truly was great! Gooey cheese, crisp lettuce, and juicy turkey slices piled high on buttery rye toast. Amazing!

Next to me a gray owl appeared as if from thin air. It stared at me with its piercing yellow eyes.

"Shoo!" I ordered. The owl hooted at me and I could have sworn it meant something similar to "seriously." Annoyed I arose again deciding to occupy myself with the televisions. I strolled into town and poked my head through a crowd of strangers. They were talking, and laughing with their friends and family, all things I didn't have the ability to do. I didn't usually feel like I had it that bad, but sometimes it just hit me how alone I really was.

I hurried past a woman pushing a buggy and skidded to a halt in front of Screen Team, the technology shop. In the window half a dozen televisions glowed with life as tiny images danced across the screens. Some days they were tuned to the history channel, others they showed soccer or football, on Sundays children could watch their favorite cartoons while their parents browsed through aisle of DVD players and floppy discs. Today the weather was displayed with a colorful map. In the corner of the screen I noticed the date. August 28th. My birthday. Crushing sadness engulfed me. It was my birthday and I had no one to celebrate with. I was eleven years old but no one was there to sing happy birthday or to share my favorite chocolate cake. Tears stinging my eyes I turned from the televisions and ran into the square and threw myself onto the nearest bench. It wasn't my first birthday alone, but last year I hadn't realized I had turned ten until roughly a week later.

Next to me perched a grey owl. He hooted at me like he was annoyed. Outraged I flailed my arm at the bird. He fluttered backwards and landed gracefully back on the bench. He hooted again and I stuck my tongue out at him like a three year old and turned away. I knew it was immature, but I didn't care.

An older man walked past in a grey jacket. He had black wire glasses and a shiny bald head. He was relatively plump but had kind and loving eyes. As he paced he glanced I my direction and an odd expression crossed his face. He must not have ever seen an owl out during the day. Around his next glimmered a silver chain with a small green gemstone.

"Happy birthday to me." I muttered as I stood up. I approached the man who had continued down the street. I had to jog to catch up with him. When about 20 meters separated the man and me the guilt hit my stomach. Why was I stealing a necklace of all things? I stole purely for survival, I was not a petty thief who stole everything I could get my hands on, so why did I want this necklace? I was about to turn around when I saw the necklace again, just a brief flash of silver and jade. I saw a similar pendent glitter on the chest of a smiling woman. Natalie Prince. It wasn't quite the same, this one was much smaller, but I knew one thing. I had to have it. I raced towards the man, I had lost a lot of ground but I had long legs and could be quite fast when I wanted to be. As soon as I reached him I snatched the sterling chain and yanked sharply. The chain snapped and I turned to bolt when a warm, but callused hand clasped firmly on my wrist. I looked up into the man's kind eyes, now angered. I knew I should kick or squirm, but I held still, like a deer caught in the head lights.

"What do you think you're doing, you little brat?" spat the man. All immediate fear and guilt dissolved, pushed away by utter confusion.

"You can see me?"


	3. Chapter 3: The letter

"You bet I can see you, and what I see is a little brat who's about to get arrested! What's your home number?" said the man, I was still marveling at him as if I had never seen another human being before, but the word "arrested" snapped me back to reality, or whatever this was.

"No, no, no!" I pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

"You should have thought of that before you jumped at me." He replied, dragging me towards the nearest phone booth. "Now give me that number?" I started to panic? What would I tell him? He glared at me expectantly.

"I can't!" I cried. I had said that line hundreds of times when Father had ordered me to fly, or light something on fire, now I was saying to a random stranger.

"Why not?" the man growled.

"Because I don't have a home!" I cried, not sure why I was telling any of this to this man. His features softened almost instantly from rage to pity. I had lost control of myself and the tears flowed freely now. The man's sorry expression made it even harder to regain composure. I told him almost everything, admitting that I was an orphan weirdo who had to steel to survive, and that it was my birthday and his necklace reminded me of Mum's. I didn't tell him that I was supposed to be invisible with only an unwanted owl to keep me company. No reason to make him think I'm crazier than he probably already does.

As if on cue a certain gray bird fluttered to the side of the phone booth, and began pecking on the glass. The man's eyes moved from me to the owl and back again, then drifted towards the owl's leg, to something I hadn't noticed before, a piece of parchment, or an envelope.

"You said you're eleven?" The man asked.

"Yes." I confirmed, mot sure why this was relevant.

"How long's that owl been following you?" I saw no reason to lie.

"A few weeks now." Without a response the man approached the owl and untied whatever it had been carrying. It was indeed an envelope.

"Have you ever heard of Hogwarts, kid?" He asked.

"No." I replied, although it sounded familiar, like the nonsense dad would spout when he got extra drunk. He handed me the envelope.

It read:

 **Miss. R. Prince**

 **Phone Booth**

 **Directly outside** ** _Stacy's Drug Store_**

I looked out side. We were indeed outside the drug store. _I_ hadn't even known that. So how did whoever wrote this letter know that I would be here at this exact moment?

"Sir," I asked, "How did it know where I am?" the man laughed

"Open it." he said simply. "And it's Mr. Fullar." I turned the letter over and studied the seal. It was some sort of shield, with a lion, a snake, a badger, and what looked like an eagle, all surrounding a letter H. Gently I pried it open and removed the parchment within.

It read:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** ** _of_** **WITCHCRAFT** ** _and_** **WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

 **Dear Miss. Prince,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** **.** **Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on** **1 September** **.** **We await your owl by no later than** **31 July** **.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Completely bewildered I flipped to the second page.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** ** _of_** **WITCHCRAFT** ** _and_** **WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work** **robes** **(black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (** **dragon** **hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 ** _The Standard Book of Spells_** ** _(Grade 1)_**

 **by** **Miranda Goshawk**

 ** _A History of Magic_**

 ** _by_** ** _Bathilda Bagshot_**

 ** _Magical Theory_**

 ** _by_** ** _Adalbert Waffling_**

 ** _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_**

 ** _by_** ** _Emeric Switch_**

 ** _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

 ** _by_** ** _Phyllida Spore_**

 ** _Magical Drafts and Potions_**

 ** _by_** ** _Arsenius Jigger_**

 ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**

 ** _by_** ** _Newt Scamander_**

 ** _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

 ** _by_** ** _Quentin Trimble_**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1** **wand**

 **1** **cauldron** **(pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1** **telescope**

 **1 set** **brass scales**

 **Students may also bring, if they desi** **re, an** **owl** **OR a** **cat** **OR a** **toad** **.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR O** **WN** **BROOMSTICK**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

 **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

I couldn't believe this. It was absolutely ridiculous.

"You're joking." I said plainly.

"No." Said Mr. Fullar "Hogwarts is real. That's where you're going."

"Yeah right." I laughed. "Magic is real and I can fly."

"Well you'll learn to." He said no humor in his voice. "It's real, and we have to get your owl there now. It's late but I can call a favor in from Dumbledore. What's your first name?"

"Magic isn't real!" I protested.

"Is that so Miss. Prince? You've never noticed anything strange about yourself?" He spoke with such certainty; like there was no doubt I hadn't noticed anything, which, of course, I had, being invisible to name a first, but I kept my face a blank mask.

"With all respect Mr. Fullar, I'm not going to a magic school that doesn't exist." His brow furrowed for only a moment before his face became unrealistically bright.

"Well I can't make up your mind for you. I can't force you to go" he smiled. "But I can't let an eleven year old wondering around London by herself, so I'll have to get you set up in the foster care system." The word "System" scared me. I had no interest to get pushed around by people who may or may not be able to see me. I knew Mr. Fullar was black mailing, but as he picked the phone, I was sure that if I didn't cooperate I'd find myself at an orphanage or somewhere worse.

"Fine!" I shouted. "I'll go to your nonexistent magic school." Mr. Fullar's face lit up in a grin.

"Marvelous idea! Come. You'll stay at my house until the first."

"Thanks Mr. Fullar." I muttered, already regretting my agreement. "And it's Raven, you asked earlier."

 _How bad could it be?_ I thought. _I'll just put up with Mr. Fullar for the afternoon, and escape tonight. I'll be long gone before he even knows I left._ I followed Mr. Fullar out of the photo booth and down the street. It might have been my imagination, but I don't think he even touched the door.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fullars

I had been following Mr. Fullar for roughly an hour and he showed no signs of stopping. I was tired of walking and had no idea where we were going, we just trudged along the winding dirt path that had led them out of town nearly twenty minutes back. I had to resist the urge to whine "Are we there yet?" like a little kid. As if reading my mind Mr. Fullar turned towards me.

"My home's just over that hill, about three minutes more." I followed his finger, and indeed I could see what appeared to be the tip of a chimney peering over the hilltop. "I usually just apparate but I figured that would be a little much for you." I could tell Mr. Fullar was trying to make small talk, but I was in no mood for idle chit chat. I nodded like I understood what the devil he was blabbering on about and plowed forward.

Mr. Fullar's home was of modest size, two stories and a basement. The house itself had no memorable qualities except for perhaps the remote location. It had white panels, and a black shingled roof. The pillared porch and white rocker gave it an overall farm house feel. In front of the otherwise monochromatic house lay a smiling flowerbed, displaying brilliant colors of flora in variations I had no name for. It all seemed so ordinary I had a difficult time picturing the odd Mr. Fullar living here. We stepped up onto the porch, which was a dark wood, and paused before the white door. When Mr. Fullar reached into his pocket I expected him to pull out ring of keys, or something along those lines, instead he produced a thin wooden stick. He pointed it at the door.

"Alohamora." No sooner had the word left Mr. Fullar's lips did the lock click, and the door was open. I couldn't refrain from gaping at him.

 _All this talk about magic is nonsense._ I assured myself. _It's just some parlor trick._ But no amount of reasoning could deny that the more time I spent in Mr. Fullar's company, that harder all of this was to dismiss. Mr. Fullar noticed my bewildered expression.

"Alohamora. Simple spell. Unlocks doors. You'll learn it first year." He seemed to think this cleared everything up. My eyes fell to the stick, still held loosely in his hand. "Ebony. Unicorn hair. Thirteen inches. Supple." Again Mr. Fullar spoke like this made perfect sense. _Unicorn hair?_ I simply nodded politely and allowed him to show me in.

Mr. Fullar lead me straight to the sitting room. It sported a white carpet, white walls with a light brown runner. Several paintings hung upon the wall of Mr. Fullar, a young girl, a black owl, and a pale colored cat. By what must have been a trick of the light the portrait of the girl seemed to wink at me. I was slightly puzzled when I noticed that several of the canvases were blank.

In the center of the room was a black coffee table with a blue transparent vase, and a small cluster of the flowers grown outside. There was a large white sofa and practically sinking into the cushions was a buff tabby cat, purring on the lap of the young girl.

She was small in the way of her height, and of her features. Her hair was straight, and a shiny light brown with blonde highlights and fell just on her shoulders. She had rosy cheeks, and bright green eyes. A dusting of freckles peppered the skin around her pixie-like nose. She was deffinetly the girl from the portrait that had appeared to wink at me. She couldn't have been older than nine, and I don't think had ever seen a girl who appeared more unlike me, what with my tall body, long black hair that fell in waves down my back, eyes so dark they were almost black, and pale complexion. When she saw me she grinned politely, with a smile that was identical to Mr. Fullar, who undoubtedly her father, then looked to him, with an expression that plainly stated,

 _Please tell me as to why there is a strange girl in my house._ Mr. Fullar cleared his throat.

"Raven, this is my daughter Julia. She's your age and it's her first year at Hogwarts too." _So this girl was my age? She looks extremely young for eleven._ Mr. Fullar turned to his daughter.

"Julia, Raven will be staying in your room until the first. I trust you will make her feel welcome. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have to contact Professor Dumbledore." With that Mr. Fullar bustled out of the sitting room, leaving Julia and I alone. We stared awkwardly at each other. I had never spoken to another child before. The only sound was the ineligible voice of Mr. Fullar, who must have been on the telephone, and the purr of Julia's cat as he licked his short fur. I glanced at my ratty sneakers.

"I like your cat." I managed, unsure what else to say. Julia seemed to relax her shoulders a bit, so I must have done something right.

"Thanks!" She smiled, snatching the feline up like a rag doll, and walking towards me. The cat's purr never even faulted, and he continued his grooming as he was carried in what had to be an uncomfortable position across the room. Julia set the cat at my feet. "This is Puck." Puck wove between my legs, his curling with surprising strength. I reached down and stroked his side. As soon as my feigners touched his flank Puck went limp and flopped down across my feet. He reached one paw to my hand and wrapped his tiny pads around it, pulling it towards his warm chest.

 _Awe! He likes me!_ After growing up with the stray cats that prowled the London streets I had a vision of all cats as aggressive, disease ridden flea bags. Puck was quickly turning me into a "Cat person".

"He likes everyone." Julia smiled as if reading my mind. "So, what's your story? How did you meet my dad?" I wasn't sure if I should be sharing, but I felt a strange sense of exhilaration at speaking to someone my age.

"I tried to rob him." Julia laughed at this as though it wasn't a problem at all. As though talking to a thief and the prospect of sharing a room with one didn't bother her. "He wanted to call my Mum but I told him I didn't have one. Then an owl came and he gave me a letter." For some reason Julia seemed impressed.

"I'm surprised the owl was still searching for you so far past the deadline. You must me something special. What blood are you?"

"Blood?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry!" Julia said quickly, as though she had offended me. "I'm not one of those 'must be of pureblood!' types. I'm half myself. I was only wondering."

"It's no problem. I'm just confused." I replied. "Blood? Half? Pure?"

"It's silly really. Some people think your blood makes you more fit to be a wizard. You're probably muggle born."

"Muggle?"

"A non-magical person. Both your parents are likely to be muggles. My Mum was a muggle, but dad's a wizard, so that makes me a half blood. Lots of wizards wouldn't want you and me to go to Hogwarts and study magic because we have muggles in our family and aren't what's called 'pureblood'." I marveled at how much this girl knew, and how little I did. She said it all so easily that she couldn't have been making it up on the spot, but then what? How could any of this possibly be true? "So, what happened to your parents?"

"Mum died." I said quickly, not wanting to say how Dad must have killed her. I had replayed that scene hundreds of times before. I had memorized the expression of guilt and horror that flashed across Dad's face. He had done it. I don't even think he had fully meant to. I knew it had been Dad as surely as my name was Raven May Prince, but I could never explain it. He had held weapon. No blade or gun of any sort. All there had been was that green flash, the sound of Dad's voice muttering something I could never understand, and the shock and disbelief in Mum's eyes, as she realized what was happening all too late. I couldn't tell Julia about any of this. She would think I'm crazy. I wasn't sure that I wasn't. Julia looked sad. It wasn't that false pity you often see from adults. Julia was sincere. Her sorrow was as genuine as if she had been talking about her own mum's death.

"I'm so sorry! I know how you feel though. My mum left when I was little. Dad told her he was a wizard and that I more than likely would be too. I guess she just couldn't handle it. She left Dad on his own, to care for me all by himself."

"Julia, I'm so sorry!"

"It can't compare to what you must be feeling. I never knew Mum. But I've got Dad, and he's Auror, so we get by."

"Auror?"

"Dark wizard hunter. Not as useful now that You-know-who's gone, but there's still the occasional ex-death eater."

"Oh." I said, not sure if I wanted to ask. Part of that sounded familiar and something told me I didn't want to know.

"Tell me about your mum?" Julia asked. "I'm sure she was wonderful, and since I never met mine I love to her stories about them."

"She was wonderful." I agreed. "Always sticking up for me, even until the end. She homeschooled me. Dad got drunk a lot, but Mum never did. She told me it people do stupid things, and once she had made a stupid decision and she always regretted it. Then she should me a strange tattoo on her arm. That must have been the last time she ever drank." Talking about Mum was hard. But it felt good. I saw Julia's eyes were watery, and I found myself unable to meet them. I stared at the walls, studying a portrait of Puck to occupy myself.

The image showed the tabby curled up peacefully, eyes closed in sleep. A strange thought occurred to me.

"Didn't that picture use to show him sitting?" I asked before I could process how ridicules I sounded.

"Of course. He's just taking a nap." Julia said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then she noticed my baffled expression. "Wizard paintings move. It's like they have a life of their own."

"How?" I marveled.

"I'm not sure." Julia admitted. "You could find on it at Hogwarts." I shook my head in amazement. At that moment Mr. Fullar shuffled in, smiling.

"Well, I managed to reach Professor Dumbledore with floo powder and explained Raven's circumstances." He turned to me. "Everything's all cleared up kido, you're going to Hogwarts!"

"Dad?" Julia interrupted. "Raven still needs her thing." Mr. Fullar nodded rapidly like this was something obvious.

"Of course, Sweetheart. I'll take Raven tomorrow."

"Take me where?" I asked, feeling very foolish. Julia smiled at me widely.

"To Diagon Alley!"


	5. Chapter 5: Right and Wrong

I hadn't thought I'd be able to sleep at all, what with all the crazy events that occurred recently, but I was more mentally, and physically exhausted than I had realized, and I hadn't slept on a real bed for years. Despite Julia's constant monolog, I was out like a light.

I was a little kid again, wrapped in Mum's warm arms. She didn't look anything like me. She was a beautiful strawberry blonde. I had gotten my looks from Dad, even his signature scowl. Mum said I had her smile, but I never believed her. When she smiled her whole face lit up, and that never happened for me. I to cry when she gave me that smile. The one I could never forget no matter how much it pained me to picture it. The one that I never could let myself forget for the warmth I felt whenever I pictured it. I remembered this moment. Dad had been ranting about what a disappointment I was, how it was embarrassing just to call me his daughter. I had run to Mum. She cradeled me in her arms, the arms that had always sheltered me from Father's wrath. The arms that meant brief moments of security.

"Mum?" My dream-self asked. "Why did you marry Dad?" I had always wondered how Dad had ever convinced someone like Mum to marry him when they were polar opposites.

"Whatever do you mean darling?"

"You're so different. You're so nice, but Dad's so mean."

"He wasn't always, darling." Mum replied, with a sort of sad half-smile on her face.

"But why's he like this now?" I asked in a small voice. "Did I make him mean?"

"No! Darling, of course not. He made himself mean." Mum's eyes were distant, like she was somewhere else. "Sometimes people make bad choices. You're Dad made a bad choice before you were born. If her hadn't he wouldn't be like this."

"But you don't make bad choices! Right Mummy?"

"I'm afraid not, darling." Mum rolled up her sleeve to reveal the tattoo of a skull with a snake tongue. "Anyone can make a bad choice. Raven, be sure to make the right choices for you."

"Mum? Did Dad ever get drunk when you were younger?" Mum laughed sadly.

"You're father was drunk all the time. But a different kind of drunk." She looked at her arm. "So was I."

"But not anymore?" I couldn't imagine Mum as anything but perfect.

"I hope not."

It was still dark when I opened my eyes. I tried desperately to hang on to any remnants of my dream, but, like a feather fluttering in the wind, it was gone, leaving no more that a delicate touch.

Next to me a heard Julia's content breathe, and heard Mr. Fullar's quiet snores from the room over.

 _Time to go._ I thought, but I couldn't seem to get up. The bed was so comfortable, and it had been nice to eat a warm meal, and have someone to talk to for once. It seemed impossible that the Fullars could be dangerous, but the things they spoke of where insane. How could any of this be real? And, after what I had seen, how could it not be? If stayed I could experience the most brilliant, surreal things, or, at the very least, warm food and a warm bed. If left I went back to being a lonely thief, invisible to the world. _Be sure to make the right choices for you._ Mum had said so long ago.

 _The right choices for me._ I thought, and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Undoubtable Magic

**The light stung my eyes, but it wasn't as bright. The bed pressed against my cheek, but it wasn't as hard. The air filled my lungs as I yawned, but it wasn't as cold. I didn't smell the cans of rubbish, instead I smelled fresh bacon. I didn't hear the honking geese nearby, instead I heard a man humming cheerfully. With a jolt I realized I wasn't on my bench. I wasn't in the park.** ** _Where was I?_** **I sat up sharply and almost smashed into the face of a smiling girl.** ** _Julia._** **Yesterday's events came flooding back to me so fast I felt dizzy.** ** _Julia. Mr. Fullar. Hogwarts. Magic._**

 **"** **Get up! Hurry!" Julia chirped. I was still rubbing the last tendrils of sleep from my eyes as I stood up groggily. Julia's green eyes sparkled and she almost seemed to dance around her room in her soft, cotton candy pink footy pajamas. I felt a pang of embarrassment as I looked at my grubby t-shirt I had picked up from a lost and found. It may have once been red but it was so dirtied it now appeared brown. It certainly reeked as I hadn't changed it in what? A week? "Get dressed! Dad is making breakfast. Oh! You'll love Diagon Alley!" I was beginning to wonder if Julia ever ran out of things to say. I hoped not. Every word from her mouth was fascinating, and it was refreshing to have someone talking to me. My egotistical self must have loved to finally be the center of someone's attention. Julia was bustling about her closet extracting this and that, a whole new outfit she would wear one day, and then discard for another. I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the luxury. Even if I always had warm clothes, they were never new, and I never had any more than what was on my back at a given time. I felt awkward as Julia went to the restroom to change. When she reached the door she stopped.**

 **"** **Raven? Why aren't you…? Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking." Julia dropped her neatly folded stack of clothes in a heap on the floor, and dove back into her closet. "I'm sure I have something that you'll like! It'll be rather small on you, but I suppose it will have to do until we can get you a proper wardrobe." Julia emerged carrying a bundle of fabric. A bright yellow top, and white slacks. I detested yellow. I never knew why. Despite my hatred of the color I was touched that Julia would give me something of her own, without a hint of reluctance. I smiled gratefully. Julia smiled in return with a grin brighter than the obnoxious shirt between us. Handing me the garments Julia re-gathered her outfit and hurried off.**

 **Julia was right. The shirt was so snug it was hard to lift my arms above my head. Of course, I had worn items smaller than this before, so it didn't bother me. I thought the whole thing looked terrible on me, making me look paler than I already did, but when Julia knocked, and came in wearing a flattering pink and white collared shirt, and tan shorts, she nodded approvingly.**

 **As my rather large nose had predicted, Mr. Fullar had indeed made bacon, along with eggs and buttered toast. The three of us sat around the table and dined in stiff silence. I didn't have many hot meals, even when Mum was alive it was a rarity, so I wasn't really sure what to do. Julia seemed to relax first. She was smiling, as usual, while rapidly shoveling eggs into her mouth.**

 **"** **So, Raven, what house do you think you'll be in?" Again I was left feeling like a total idiot.**

 **"** **House?"**

 **"** **Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. It's how we're sorted at Hogwarts. Dad was a Hufflepuff. That wouldn't be bad but neither would Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."**

 **"** **What about the other one?" I asked.**

 **"** **Slytherin. You better hope you're not in there. All Slytherins are evil! Why, I would likely drop out if I were one!" Julia spoke with such authority, I felt myself hating Slytherins before I fully even grasped what they were.**

 **"** **Not all Slytherins are bad." Mr. Fullar broke in. "Your Great-Great-Grandpa was a Slytherin. I never met him, but this was his." He grabbed at is collar, where the green jewel had once sat. Before my greed crazed self broke it. Mr. Fullar's gaze, probably unintentionally, flicked to me. Guilt clenched at my stomach and I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from my plate. Mr. Fullar smiled easily, and reached into his pocket, producing the necklace I had been so eager to steal. I hadn't realized how badly I had butchered the chain in my haste, but it was snapped and frayed. "You know, I never got around to fixing this." I didn't know how Mr. Fullar ever expected to repair his necklace. I imagined it would be an expensive fix, even for a professional jeweler. Mr. Fullar set the ruined necklace on the white table cloth, and confidently pulled out the wood stick that apparently was his magic wand. "Repairo." As though given a life of its own the bits of silver began to move. One by one the sterling plates rose, and flew, fitting itself back into place, like some sort of automated jigsaw puzzle. The logical part of my brain screamed that this was all some elaborate prank, and to run as far away as possible. Weather it was fortunate or not, that part of my brain was getting smaller and smaller, being rapidly engulfed by the wonder and amazement of a possible world full of magic, the possibility that I was destine for a world brimming with people as amazing as the Fullars, people that could see me.**

 **Humming cheerfully, Mr. Fullar picked up the now clear plates, and fully repaired necklace and left the room to do the washing. Julia hushed her voice and leaned towards me.**

 **"** **He's wrong you know." She said conspiratorially. "I don't think there's a Slytherin alive who shouldn't wind up in Azkaban. Wizard jail." I was thankful Julia was finally realizing she needed to explain things to me, but I hated feeling like a two year old, having to be told repeatedly that crayons weren't for eating. I hadn't fit in before, in the "Muggle" world, and I didn't fit into this world either, but why hadn't I fit in before? Why could both Fullars see me when no one else could? When Mr. Fullar returned from what had to have been record dish washing time, this was the first thing from my lips. Mr. Fullar's smile wavered.**

 **"** **Well Raven, I'm sorry to say I just don't know. I had been giving this quite a lot of thought myself. There are muggle repellent charms that cause objects and places to be completely ignored to muggle eyes, but that would have required you to have met a wizard, years ago, and I can't fathom a charm to have lasted so long." He seemed apologetic that he didn't know. I smile gratefully, although I was very disappointed. I didn't know who else could have solved my invisibility problem. Julia sprang to her feet.**

 **"** **Dad! Let's go! I can't wait to help Raven pick her things! It'll be so much fun!"**

 **"** **I don't have any money." I said. "Maybe I can borrow something at school."**

 **"** **Nonsense! We'll just stop at Gringotts first and I can get us some money."**

 **"** **No, I could never." I protested. I didn't need charity, and I hated being such a burden to such amazing people. I would have continued, but Mr. Fullar put a hand up.**

 **"** **I won't hear any of that! Now, let's be off. We have a pretty long walk to the Leaky Cauldron."**


End file.
